


The Art Of Asking Rightly.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks a question. Severus sort of answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Asking Rightly.

**Title:** ** **The Art Of Asking Rightly.****  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 44** **3: Question.**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Harry asks a question. Severus sort of answers.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at ****[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=393&key=PEKELEKE7dd1882cd737d0cfb61c1fe66fdf04d4)****

 

****The Art Of Asking Rightly.**[  
](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=393&key=PEKELEKE7dd1882cd737d0cfb61c1fe66fdf04d4)**  
Professor Severus Snape strode into his classroom with his usual dramatic flair only to halt abruptly when he spotted the words written on his blackboard.

He stared at the familiar scrawl with shocked eyes, ignored the loud guffaws of his fifth year students and pinched his thigh surreptitiously, but the message remained the same:

_So—Er... Question:_ _Will you marry me, Severus?_  
 _a.- Yes_  
 _b.- a_  
 _c.- b_

Severus wrote his answer and smirked, relishing the startled silence that replaced his students' gleeful chortles the moment they read it:  
'Ask me on bended knee and I may say yes, Potter.'  



End file.
